


Chapter 1: Mercy Me

by deltanox



Series: My Dear Mastermind [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Akamatsu Kaede, Background Amami Rantaro, Ballroom Dancing, Canonical Character Death, Danganronpa rarepair, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just think KiruKiyo/Korerumi has neat dynamics, Identity Reveal, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Mention Of Character Death, New Dangan Ronpa V3, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Waltzing, just for chapter 1 though, oumasai if you squint, same with Goshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltanox/pseuds/deltanox
Summary: Fundamentally, everyone's definition of "sparing" someone differs. So what does mercy even mean to the Ultimate Maid, anyway?
Relationships: (minor) Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, (minor) Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Series: My Dear Mastermind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of planned oneshots.

**My Dear Mastermind, Chapter 1: Mercy Me**

* * *

**_1) Curious Proposal_ **

[In Progress]

Teaser: 

“You ask yourself: Why does he wait so patiently for something that he may not reap benefits from? From a logistic point, this simply makes no sense— what does he want? It is very simple, little spider.” 

“I want _you_.” 

Now in unfamiliar territory, Kirumi is keenly aware that this particular request for a rendezvous has more than meets the eye. 

Prior to trial.

**_2) Selfish Gene_ **

[In Progress]

Teaser: 

Time freezes as the light slowly leaves their eyes, and with it, Shuichi’s desperate hope that he was so, very wrong.

A hand raises confidently. “Me. I claim the First Blood Perk.” 

Ah, the first taste of heartbreak is always memorable.

During trial.

_**3) The Most Dangerous Game** _

[Completed]

Teaser: 

"You," she breathed out, tensing up and clasping her hands together. There was no need to turn around.

"Me," came the velvety response, tinged with clear amusement.

Three days after the wake of the first trial, Kirumi finds herself standing by the staircase looking down at the courtyard in a very strange predicament: firstly, with no requests to do for her classmates, secondly, with nothing for her to clean, and lastly, all dressed up in formalwear.

Post trial.


	2. The Most Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You," she breathed out, tensing up and clasping her hands together. There was no need to turn around.
> 
> "Me," came the velvety response, tinged with clear amusement.
> 
> Three days after the wake of the first trial, Kirumi finds herself standing by the staircase looking down at the courtyard in a very strange predicament: firstly, with no requests to do for her classmates, secondly, with nothing for her to clean, and lastly, all dressed up in formalwear.

* * *

It was uncommon--no, rare, for Kirumi Tojo to have the opportunity for a "break." Then again, such…luxuries such as these were not becoming of someone with the title of "Ultimate Maid." No, her dedication to serving the others would never allow her to voluntarily take a break, even if it was at the cost of her own wellbeing. Not that her classmates would ever see her underlying exhaustion, nor would she let them.

Which was why it was indeed, most puzzling for Kirumi to find herself watching her peers cavorting around the courtyard of the academy in formalwear, while her hand rested on the banister of the stairs, strangely void of some sort of cleaning material or her signature broom. Yes, upon three days after the conclusion of the first trial, their most unusual…ursine captor had gleefully declared this momentous occasion as a cause for celebration ( _a reward for everyone's hard work!_ ) and demanded that all students not only attend but also participate, dressed to their nines--all the more fun, after all. So they had said, as if the others were just mere dolls, ready to be dressed up for someone's amusement.

She remembered the looks that swept across her classmates' faces upon the announcement. Indifference, confusion…try as some of her less expressive classmates may, it was abundantly clear that it was in fact, horrified disgust ringing through everyone's minds. Disgust, at the prospect of attending a party in celebration of the deaths of Akamatsu and Amami, two of their dearest classmates. Meekly, Shirogane had offered to create everyone's outfits--a very clear attempt to change the topic onto a brighter note. But without Akamatsu's loud, confident voice to show her support, or Amami's calming demeanor to soothe the others, her statement fell to mostly deaf ears. _A very macabre party, indeed, she mused._

* * *

Kirumi nearly jumped as a hand lightly came to rest on her shoulder. Internally, she scolded herself for her actions-- _the Ultimate Maid should always remain composed, regardless of the scenario._ Yes, even if two of their classmates _had_ just died, it was her duty to remain steadfast for her classmates, especially for those who would indubitably require her services in the aftermath. There simply was no time to be wasted dwelling on the past.

"Miss Tojo." The smooth, yet unnerving voice from behind her was unmistakable.

"You," she breathed out, tensing up and clasping her hands together. There was no need to turn around.

"Me," came the velvety response, tinged with clear amusement.

"You are very well dressed tonight…I must admit, Shirogane outdid herself with our classmates' attire. Of course, not that I meant to say that you usually are not well dressed….kehehe."

If the distinctive voice was not enough of a dead giveaway, the mildly menacing, raspy snicker was a clear indicator of who exactly was behind her.

"…Shinguji. Pardon my forwardness, but is there a request you have for me?" Kirumi questioned, as she straightened her back, continuing to face away from him.

Her subtle posture adjustment did not go unnoticed. Shinguji laughed again, keeping his hand on her shoulder. "Kehehe…ever the formal one, Tojo. Such is to be expected of the Ultimate Maid, yes? As a matter of fact, there is a request I have. Will you not humor me with a dance this evening? Even for someone of your stature, it simply will not do for you to merely stand to the side as an onlooker…you do know how adamant our captor was on….everyone participating."

She would not have been surprised if the party was the newest motive for murder. Enclosed parameters, all the students in one area...yet…strangely enough, Monokuma and his children (to be affably polite) had remained relatively quiet after the trial, only appearing for morning and evening announcements, along with frequent reminders of the upcoming celebration, of which they announced with a most condescending air.

 _But_ , she thought, _a request was a request_. Even if it _was_ from one of their seemingly less savory classmates. To deny him simply was not an option for the Ultimate Maid. Truth be told, despite his rather intimidating appearance and odd demeanor, the anthropologist had been rather pleasant to converse with, and they had struck up an unlikely friendship in the events leading up to now. ("Wooow, we finally have a mom and dad!" Ouma excitedly commented at the time, before she shooed him away.)

"Shall we?" Korekiyo tilted his head, holding out a bandaged hand.

In quiet acquiescence, Kirumi fluidly placed her own gloved hand into his.

_Appearances must be maintained, she reminded herself._

"It would be my pleasure." Ignoring the tenseness of a few moments ago, they strolled down the staircase together, hand in hand.

* * *

With his normally loose dark hair tied up into a low ponytail, usual military-styled uniform traded for a dark gray three-piece suit with accents of green, adorned with a cravat, and cap missing, Kirumi was inclined to agree that Shirogane had indeed outdone herself, as the ensemble emphasized his features and complimented him nicely under the dim glow of the decorations. Not that her own outfit was anything to sniff at. While it had been a long time since she had last taken a job requiring such formal attire, she supposed the low-backed dark purple halter with a tasteful slit (thankfully, seeing as its creator had…interesting creative license) and muted lavender opera gloves she had been given flattered her form. A neat chignon and short veil, tucked in with her hair, completed the look.

Simple, understated, but elegant, just the way she liked things.

"Ah, humanity. Look at them, so eager, and so desperate to forget the actions of what just transpired. This stubborn optimism of our peers…it truly is just one of the many ways that the beauty of humanity shines through…even in the darkest of times. How heartwarming." Her companion spread his arms out, seemingly basking in the nonexistent warmth of an invisible sun.

It appeared he was in one of his moods again.

Feeling indulgent, she decided to humor him, and followed his glance across the courtyard, taking in the scene. Kirumi watched as the multicolored blur that was Yumeno, Chabashira, and Yonaga, wheeling across on the dance floor and holding hands as they danced in a circle with the whimsical joy of a child. Well, what could charitably be called dancing, as the bleary-eyed Yumeno appeared to be being dragged around by the other two. Off to the side and still full of rowdy cheer, Momota, who still had his bespangled jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape, remained stubbornly attached to the hip to Harukawa in his attempts to "break down her barrier," as he'd put it, to the latter's obvious irritation.

She panned her gaze to the other side. Ever the more…explicit one of the group, Iruma, clad in a magenta gown revealing a generous amount of cleavage had roped a flustered Kiibo into dancing with her. Surprisingly without any ulterior perverse motives, she had installed a new function that enabled him to participate in the festivities. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Hoshi and Gokuhara in the corner, the latter animatedly talking while the former listened quietly. _An interesting development of friendship, she noted._

If it wasn’t for her inherent attentiveness and the slight glint of light on glass lenses that caught her eye, Kirumi would have missed Shirogane dressed in an unassuming navy dress with opaque sleeves standing in the corner under the decorations, posture slightly hunched as she admired her handiwork on the dance floor.

And of course, last but not least...not by any means. Astonishingly, the detective was not as attached to the wall as she had expected, seeing as the first trial had shaken him the most. Dressed in a navy and silver vest with a crisp white button-up underneath, hat clutched in his hands, Saihara had ventured out from his spot near the refreshments to converse with Ouma, who was in a white tuxedo, the signature checkerboard scarf still tied around his neck. Upon his arrival, the supreme leader let out an excited whoop (she couldn't tell if it was a real one) that echoed across the room upon hearing his "beloved Saihara-chan" had come to spend time with him.

She supposed, in each of their own unusual ways, her classmates were recovering from the aftermath of the trial, slowly but surely.

_BZZZT!_

A jarring crackle emanated from the speakers as the TV monitor flickered to life. "Listen up you bastards! Father’s prepared one laaaast dance for you ungrateful little students! So you all better get on with it…even if you've been a total stick in the mud this whole time! Or else!"

Familiar and childishly mocking, the announcement of the five--no four--Monokubs echoed throughout the speaker, followed by the threatening rumbling of their Exisals stomping towards where they stood-- _oh, that was swift. They'd arrived much quicker than she expected_.

The unnerving lilt in the beginning violin chords of Saint-Saëns' Danse Macabre broke the momentary silence that followed the announcement. Of course. How appropriately ironic, Kirumi thought. While her classmates remained blissfully unaware of the song, the significance of their sadistic captor's choice in music was not lost on her partner, who raised a thin eyebrow in response before offering her a bow.

"I believe this is my cue to ask you for one last proper dance, yes? May I?"

A dance with the devil, indeed.

* * *

Reluctantly, the class made their way to the dance floor--even Harukawa, who had grudgingly agreed to partner with the delighted Momota, and Hoshi, trademark hat on head, half-heartedly swayed, while at his side, Gokuhara made his best attempts to "be a gentleman" in response to the height difference. Kirumi allowed a small smile to curl across her lips. _How…touching._

She was _definitely_ starting to sound like Shinguji now.

As the song began to slowly pick up into a waltz, he guided her across the dance floor smoothly, yellow eyes locked on hers, unblinking every step of the way.

"Shinguji, is there something you wish to speak to me about?" she asked, gracefully twirling under his extended arm. The anthropologist stepped aside fluidly, straightening his arm with a flourish as she completed the rotation.

"Kehehe, you wound me. Even in our current surroundings, business as always. I always did admire that about you, Tojo. But, I must inquire, can one not merely have a simple dance with their companion tonight? That was my request, yes?"

 _Ba-thump._ Her heartbeat quickened.

The violin grew louder as they slowly approached, gaze locked on the other while circling each other, almost as if sizing each other up, until he gestured with his hand, palm up in a silent invitation. Placing his hand on the small of her back, and hers on his shoulder, Korekiyo squared his shoulders, then turned elegantly, perfectly in tune with the music and led her into a series of complicated steps. Yet despite the complexity, it felt completely instinctive to the maid, almost if they had rehearsed the choreography countless times.

Abruptly, the violin's melody changed to a plucky staccato flute section, and effortlessly, they transitioned into a closer stance, teasingly taking turns pulling away, then reeling each other back into their arms, seemingly melting into each other's embraces like the flighty young lovers she had seen in those romance novels he was surprisingly fond of in the library.

And just as quickly as it had disappeared, the haunting violin solo made its presence known again, and he drew closer, closer, until they were nose to nose, threatening to brush his lips against her, only for him to continue forwards, reaching past her face and making his way towards her ear to murmur into her neck.

"Beautiful, is it not? Watching all of our fellow classmates dancing in...honor of death, and to partake in this scenic night…does this not remind you of something? You do know what I am speaking of, yes?"

 _Ba-thump, ba-thump_. Her breath hitched slightly. _Cryptic as usual. Nevertheless, nothing to lose her composure over._

As the song swelled, rising intensely as it neared its climax, she felt his grip on her shift.

"Tojo. Do you trust me?" He was looking very intensely at her now, as he twirled her around the floor, his yellow eyes almost glowing--they always did have that odd quality. Hesitantly, she paused, then lowered her gaze in response. Kirumi's eyes widened when the wind rushed past her neck as in one clean, seamless motion, Korekiyo abruptly dipped her dramatically out of one of the turns in their sequence, sending her falling backwards into his lowered arm right as the song reached its triumphant climax.

Amongst the crashing of the drums and cymbals, bellowing of the brass instruments, and thrumming of the strings, he leaned in again, the zipper on his mask hinting at a hidden simper.

 _Ba-thump. Ba-thump, Ba-thump._ She already knew, but _why_ was her heart pounding so quickly?

"Kehehe. I must say, your current expression is especially pleasing to look at, Tojo. My my, I do not believe there is any need for me to say more, yes? Indeed, it is most apparent that you figured it out--no, you, Miss Tojo, _have known_."

She exhaled. Of course she had. How, and why else would she have willingly accepted a dance with death himself?

The thundering orchestra was nearly deafening, blaring in her ears as she peered through her eyelashes at the figure towering over her, cheeks flushed at her current seemingly picturesque position. Yet her onlooking naive classmates remained blissfully oblivious of the sinister significance of what had actually occurred. As the closeness between them grew more intense, she reflected: _never, ever in her career as the Ultimate Maid had Kirumi willingly allowed herself to be put in such a vulnerable state._ Much less in public. But here she was.

Korekiyo-- _no, the mastermind's_ \--grasp, gentle but firm on her waist, tightened ever-so-slightly as he gracefully helped her recover from the dip (nonchalantly, as if he had not essentially revealed himself just moments ago) right as the music died down into a gentle lull of the oboe. Out of the corner of her eye, she made eye contact with an upside-down, knowingly grinning Ouma who oddly enough, had gotten Saihara to dip him as well-- _wait, did he know?_

"I must thank you for your time. I must say, this was a most enlightening experience for both of us, yes?" His words, smooth as always, interrupted her from her inner thoughts.

She could see the familiar hints of the smile creeping across the stretch of cloth where his mouth would be as the mastermind leaned in dangerously close to her again. Out of reflex, her muscles tensed, but relaxed as he opted instead to take her gloved hand in his own, placing a chaste kiss onto the back of her hand with a bow.

"Kehehe. Thank you once more for indulging me in my request tonight. For now, I must bid you goodnight, and good evening. Until next time, _Kirumi._ My dear… _co-conspirator_."

Her _partner-in-crime_ always _had_ been fond of theatrics, she supposed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mastermind!Korekiyo has a flair for the dramatic and just wants an excuse to have a super extra dance with his dear partner. Kirumi is just playing the role of “the heroine that is knowingly walking into the lair of the deviil” to humor him, knowing Korekiyo would especially enjoy the irony of their staged scenario. 
> 
> And who would she be to deny a request from him?
> 
> Tidbits:  
> -This was inspired by the mentioned Danse Macabre and Beethoven Virus songs!
> 
> \- According to the French text/legend of Danse Macabre, Death appears annually on Halloween at midnight and plays a song on his fiddle (which is represented by the violin, according to Wikipedia) for the skeletons to rise from their graves, and dance for him. Hence why when the violin starts, Korekiyo mentions that is his "cue" (as Death) to ask her for a dance. They stop dancing when the oboe comes around, which in the song symbolizes the crowing of the rooster—morning. Thus, it’s now time for the dead to lay back down in their graves. Perfect timing!
> 
> \- So later on when he asks Kirumi if she knows "what he is speaking of," he is referring to how the current situation parallels the lore behind Danse Macabre since he is the both literal and metaphorical figure of Death/the devil as the mastermind, while the dead (their classmates) are dancing for him at the party, which is why he includes the "in honor of death" bit.
> 
> \- I set up the story to be initially ambiguous about whether Kirumi just knew his actual nature (read: a serial killer) or if she also knew his actual role in the killing game but also tried to have vague hints in how she reacted to things or the way he spoke that may tip readers off about her status as a co-mastermind (like with the exisals arriving faster than she *expected*, his reference to her being his *companion* tonight)
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't executed too badly.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn’t super clear, this is an AU where there are two masterminds; it’s none other than our two favorite v3 goths working together.


End file.
